Encounter
by KittyKatz547
Summary: While on my way home from work, I found myself in the arms of a murderous vampire, ready to strike. What could possibly happen next?  I suck at summaries, but the story is good! Also my first post on this site :D


The vampire held me close to him, smiling at me, fangs extended and ready to bite. I struggled to free myself, but despite my attempts, I was going nowhere.

The vampire chuckled at my poor attempts of escape.

"You do realize that wont get you anywhere, my dear, don't you?" he said.

I was terrified, and yet his voice was so soothing.

"…please….let me go…." I cried out to him.

He chuckled again.

"Shhh….hush now, little human," he said, placing a finger over my mouth.

"You are doing me a favor you know, without you I would surely starve, and we wouldn't want that now would we..?"

I was trembling with fear now, I even began to she some tears.

"…I wont tell anyone…please…I'll go straight home…and I'll…I'll never speak of this again to anyone I promise-" he stopped me mid-sentence,

"Shhh…I know, I know. I would _love _to believe you, I really would, you're such a sweet girl…but you know I cant do that now can I?"

I was crying harder now. "I mean it! I….I really wont…I wont tell anyone! I swear…please don't kill me here, mister….please…"

"Of course you wouldn't. Now, I need you to hold still my dear, It makes my job so much easier when you cooperate…" he said, pulling me closer to his mouth, which was open wide, fangs extended.

I was sobbing now, still trying to free myself, but with each struggle he tightened his grip.

"What did I say about trying to free yourself, my sweet? It will get you nowhere but a world of pain. I've been so nice to you, the _least _you can do is return the same courtesy and _hold still for me.."_ he said.

"…._please_…._I don't want to die…" _I whimpered. He held my neck right under his mouth, his fangs resting on my flesh.

He then whispered into my ear,

"Farewell, my sweet…it truly has been a _pleasure…." _

With that, he held me tight and gently bit down into my neck, letting my blood ooze out of my skin and flow softly into his mouth.

He sucked the blood in ever so slowly, taking long sips. With each one, I felt weaker and weaker, I knew I was dying.

Just then, a loud noise cam from behind us, the sound of gunshots and men running our way.

The vampire pulled away from my neck and picked me up, holding me in his arms. He carried me out of the alley and into another nearby, then gently set me down on the ground against the wall.

I was having trouble breathing, coughing up blood.

The vampire looked out of the alley to see the men with the guns, who had just committed a murder, then came back over to me, and lifted me up to my feet.

He starred into my eyes for a few moments before again moving his head closer to my neck and the wound he had made.

This time, however, he only licked the remaining blood from the outside of my wound, then took his own wrist to him mouth and shortly after puncturing it forcing it into my mouth.

I fell to the ground coughing, but within a few seconds, my wound had healed, leaving only a small scar. I moved my hand to my neck, but felt nothing. "Consider yourself lucky, my sweet, It isn't often that I do that, you know." I looked at the vampire, who was now standing in front of me.

"Those men down there broke my…_concentration..." _he told me. "Now…about _you…"_ I gulped, not sure what he was going to do. "I do suppose you want to go home, is that correct?" he said. I nodded quickly.

"Well then…do I have your _absolute _word that you will remain quiet about out little…_encounter?" _Again, I nodded quickly."What's that, I don't think I quite heard you?" he said, showing his fangs, his eyes burning deep into mine. "Yes! Yes! You have my word I swear!"

"Much better, now of course you _do _know what I'll have to do if it so happened that you _did _tell someone, don't you?" I gulped. "…yes.." "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that.." "Yes!" I replied quickly. "I wont tell a single soul I swear on my life!" "Very well then, my sweet. You may go."

Without hesitation, I ran out of the alley, trying to get as far away from it as I could. Just then, I heard the men from before shouting after me.

They apparently thought I saw the man they killed and immediately had me surrounded.

"Where do you think _you're _going, _princess?" _said one, pointing his gun at my forehead.

"Yeah…" said another, "You've seen too much, we cant just let you get away, now can we? We don't like _squealers like you" _

_"…_I didn't see anything I swear! And I wont tell anyone about this either!" I told them, trying to leave.

"They why were you running, _princess?" _

I obviously knew I couldn't tell them the truth, but I couldn't tell them I saw the body either… "I…I…"

"So you _did _see it, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" the first one yelled at me, pushing the gun into my forehead"

I started crying again, this time I knew I really could die, because I bullet this close would surely kill me.

"YES! YES I SAW IT! _Please_, just let me just go home and I wont tell _anyone_!"

They all just laughed at my statement.

"Sorry, _princess, _you're not going _anywhere." _

The first one said again, pushing his gun against my forehead as i sat pinned to the wall behind me.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for pain, know that this was it.

Within seconds, I heard the sound of the gun, but I was perfectly fine.

I opened my eyes to see that the vampire from before had grabbed the man from behind and moved the gun away from my head.

"You know, I was never really _fond _of guns." he said. The rest of the men immediately pointed theirs guns at him and fired, but within seconds he had grabbed every single bullet the fired at him and threw them to the ground.

They dropped their guns and tried to run, but he caught up to them all and broke their necks with ease.

After placing them all in a pile, he came back over to me.

"Well well if it isn't the little human who _couldn't." _he said, chuckling.

I was still in shock from having a gun pointed to my head.

"You really should learn to be more careful, all alone out here this late at night, because it's not as if I can just materialize out of thin air to come to your rescue, I _do_ have a life you know."

"I'm sorry…I forgot about them…I was so worried about…" I trailed off my sentence, since he was standing right here.

"..worried about getting away from me, _yes_? I do suppose that's a good enough reason, but you should learn to be more aware of your surroundings, don't you think?"

I nodded yes.

The vampire sighed.

"You see how difficult things get when I _let you live_?" he said, as I began to get scarred again.

This made him chuckle.

"I'm only kidding, my sweet, you needn't worry about _that _for a while. I suppose you'll need me to walk you home then, yes?" he said.

_For a guy who wanted to kill me ten minutes ago, he is being awful nice…_

"…yes.." I replied, shaken from everything that had happened.

"Well then, come along them my dear, and I'll get you home safely."

We walked in silence for a while, until finally I asked, "…why are you being so…nice to me..?"

The vampire chuckled.

"Well, it is a common courtesy for a gentleman to be polite to a young lady such as yourself, is it not?" he answered.

"Well…yeah…but I mean even before…when you were…" I trailed off,

"-when I was going to kill you?" he chuckled again.

"I don't much enjoy _violence_, unless absolutely necessary, so I try to be as gentle and polite as I can, _especially_ with my victims. Also, it makes finding a meal much easier than just simply stalking someone in the night and attacking them like most others do. I like to make the most out of things, I suppose you would call it 'living life to it's fullest', am I right?"

I nodded, "I suppose…" I had to admit, his intentions were good, even for a murderous vampire.

We continued walking until we finally go to my house.

He walked me up to my front door, then said, "Well, I suppose now this is goodbye, yes?"

"…yeah…I guess it is…" I said.

"You know, you never _did _tell me your name, my dear. What might it be?

"…Lucy…" I answered.

"Well then, Lucy my dear," he said, kissing my hand,

"Farewell, and do try to keep yourself out of trouble, you wouldn't want to run into the wrong person at the wrong time." He said, as he slowly backed down from my porch and disappeared into the night.

I stood there starring out into the night for a few seconds, before finally opening the door and running to my bed.

I had been through a lot that night, I was nearly killed twice…and I was saved by my attempted murderer….who also happened to be a…_vampire...I tried to not let it get to me and went off to sleep._


End file.
